Plaque is a common factor in caries, gum disease and discoloration of teeth and greatly contributes to their development. Plaque is initiated when cariogenic bacteria adhere to pellicle, a proteinaceous film on the surface of teeth. Plaque, in turn, acts as a nucleus for the formation of calculus. As calculus matures and hardens it tends to stain due to the absorption of dietary chromagens. Additionally, oral restorative materials may be inherently susceptible to build-up of stain from dietary chromagens. It is desirable to have a means to avoid stain absorption and adherence of bacteria to hard tissue and surfaces of the oral environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,988 to Lin et al. discloses dentifrices including modified aminoalkyl silicones. The modified silicones are said to form a hydrophobic layer on the teeth for prevention of caries and stain. PCT patent application number WO 91/13608 to Rolla et al. discloses dentifrices comprising a liquid silicone oil and a fat-soluble antibacterial agent, which is described as being useful for protection of teeth against plaque formation due to a slow release of antibacterial agent into the saliva.